necronianewworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Darksand Marshes
The Darksand Marshes is located north of Venoma. It mainly inhabits Chuvagas and some other Creatures. It can be considered a low-level hunting spot as the creatures don´t hit that hard and they are dropping food quite commonly. Getting There There are 2 possibilitys to get to the area. The first and far easier method is to exit Conqueria east and continue the path until you see a small path leading south. You will see the Chuvaga Ferryman there, wich you can talk to but he currently doesnt transport you to the desired location. Instead, a temporary teleporter is placed behind him, wich you can enter to get to the area. You will then be on a very small island from where you can then jump to the main island north-east. The second option would be to enter the area over Venoma and Mountain Moosfloor. Furthermore, you cannot use the stairs unless you have used the stairs from Venoma first. NPC´s A total of 5 NPC´s can be seen in the Darksand Marshes. * Rebel Chuvaga General * Chuvaga Ferryman * Chuvaga Zk'rharkak * Chuvaga Rhkthath * Chuvaga Prisoners Creatures The area contains all types of Chuvagas aswell as some other smaller creatures. * Chuvagas * Chuvaga Enforcers * Chuvaga Fishlancers * Chuvaga Reapers * Chuvaga Hexamancers * Chuvaga Shamans * Marsh Peckers * Slimes * Mud Slimes * Venodactyls (2x, separated) * A single Blood Orchipede (semi-hidden) It is adviced to not engage the Venodactyls unless you are at a higher level. Furthermore, the Old Factory can be found there aswell, wich inhabits the same creatures as the Abandoned Factory does. Quests A total of 4 Quests take place here. These are: * Chuvaga Rebellion - Liberation * Chuvaga Rebellion - Totem Demolishion * Chuvaga Rebellion - Downsizing Their Troops * Chuvaga Rebellion - Destroying the Artifacts The quest goals are scattered throughout the whole area, wich means you have to explore everything to fullfill every quests, but it´s worth it for a good start. They give plenty of cash and some other useful items. Hint: Don´t forget that you have a quest slot bag! Overview of the Area Ground Floor The ground floor consists of Chuvagas, Chuvaga Enforcers, Chuvaga Fishlancers and Chuvaga Hexamancers. As the area is quite open and filled with obstacles, ranged classes will have no problems slaying them. To the south of the area, venoma can be accessed once the shortcut has been opened. Underground -1 This area contains every type of Chuvaga except the Shamans as well as some Marsh Peckers and Mud Slimes. The southern building is the Old Factory (Not accessible from the Chuvaga Cave). Don´t forget your Machete and several light sources. Also keep an eye out for a path you might not see immediatly to the north. Underground -2 You can find the Prisoners here. The area inhabits the Shamans, wich can be quite tough to slay, especially when you go too deep and lure both, shamans and reapers at the same time. Keep in mind that the shamans summons creatures that can venom you. __FORCETOC__